ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro
How Kenshiro joined the Tourney Kenshiro is characterized as the youngest of four adopted sons trained by the previous Hokuto Shinken successor, Ryuken. His origin is revealed during the latter half of the Fist of the North Star manga, in which he was sent to Japan, along with his future nemesis Raoh and Raoh's brother Toki, to escape from their homeland, the war-torn Land of Asura. Kenshiro is trained in the art of Hokuto Shinken along with Raoh, Toki and a fourth student named Jagi, and is eventually named successor by Ryuken. After surviving the nuclear war, he tries to live in peace with his fiancee Yuria, until Jagi instigates Shin, a jealous rival from the Nanto Seiken school, to challenge, then defeat Kenshiro. Shin then engraves the iconic seven scars on Kenshiro's chest and leaves him for dead. Prior to this event he was more forgiving of his enemies, as shown in a flashback of Jagi's failed assassination attempt against him, in which Kenshiro chooses to spare Jagi's life after defeating him. When Kenshiro later fights his old rivals in the present, particularly Shin, Jagi, and Raoh, they all remark on Kenshiro's acquired mercilessness. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Inhales and exhales. After the announcer calls his name Kenshiro powers up and rips open his shirt while the camera zooms in on his upper body while he says "You're already dead!". Special Attacks Ganzan Ryozan Ha (Neutral) Kenshiro swings his right arm down, sending a shockwave of aura at his opponent. Hokuto Shichishi Seiten (Side) Kenshiro punches 7 times. If he is punching at the opponent, Kenshiro will punch his opponent in the big dipper shape, then 1 second later, the opponent is knocked away. Hokuto Hiei Ken (Up) Kenshiro jumps diagonally upwards doing a Bruce Lee like kick. If he hits an airborne opponent, he/she will be paralyzed. Seieiko (Down) Kenshiro does a fierce uppercut. If he connects, he jumps back for a short distance, then dashes forward doing a straight punch, knocking away opponents. Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hyper Smash) Kenshiro rips open his shirt and does a fierce swing punch with his right hand. If he connects, Kenshiro will rapidly punch at the opponent with kung fu yells. After 100 hits, Kenshiro gives a fierce punch to the face while he announces his technique's name. He turns and says "You're already dead!" then the opponent begins moving around in pain then explodes while we hear the opponent's Star KO scream and a life form his/her stock taken. Hokuto Shinken Secret Techniques (Final Smash) Hokuto Shinken Secret Techniques: Kenshiro rips open his shirt and charges up his aura for 3 seconds. The attack he does next is determined by the button the player using him pressed. Either of those can take a life from the stock easily. Tenkai Senretsu Sho (B) Kenshiro throws punches with all his might, that sends ki forwards in nebulous clouds. For the final blow, Kenshiro charges back his right hand and throws a palm strike that sends a mighty finishing blast. Tenha Kassatsu (A) Kenshiro hops into the air and concentrates his power to erupt seven pillars of energy on the field below him, forming the shape of the big dipper. He finishes the move with a final blast. Hokuto Senjukai Ken (A+B) Kenshiro rapidly punches at the opponent for 1000 hits. After those, Kenshiro turns around with "You're already dead!" and like the Hyakuretsu Ken, the opponent explodes with his/her Star KO scream. Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken (X) Kenshiro strikes his fingers into the opponent's forehead, and when he removes them, the skeleton explodes itself out while the opponent gives his/her Star KO scream. Hokuto Zankai Ken (Y) Kenshiro rams his thumbs into the opponent's sides of his/her head. After he connects, Ken tells them to reflect on their sins before removing them. The opponent is then ripped in half. Rekka Gyakuryu Ken (B+A+X+Y) Kenshiro rapidly hits the opponent until he/she cannot breath air. then five seconds later, the opponent explodes. Bonus Costume Kenshiro holds possession of one Bonus Costume, based on his appearance in the Fist of the North Star anime. Before it can be used, the Classic-Adventure Mode must be finished with Kenshiro. After doing this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "The classic anime Kenshiro is ready for action!". Then, highlight Kenshiro and press Minus. Victory Animations #Kenshiro punches a bandit, tells him "These fists have seen more than you could imagine.". #*Kenshiro punches a bandit, tells him "Stop being overconfident.". (Sakura victories only) #*Kenshiro punches a bandit, tells him "Any funny things next time, and you'll be like him, Tadakatsu.". (Tadakatsu victories only) #Kenshiro swings his nunchaku around then thrusts his palm forward saying "Hokuto Shinken is invincible. No one can beat it.". #*Kenshiro swings his nunchaku around then thrusts his palm forward saying "An ugly death befits a monster like you.". (Villain character victories only) #*Kenshiro swings his nunchaku around then thrusts his palm forward saying "Toki... I'll never forget you.". (Toki victories only) #*Kenshiro swings his nunchaku around then thrusts his palm forward saying "Watch over Yuria for me.". (Ryuga victories only) #Kenshiro points his finger at the camera saying "Death isn't punishment enough...for the likes of you!". #*Kenshiro points his finger at the camera saying "Even hell is too lentient a place to send you!". (Jagi victories only) #*Kenshiro points his finger at the camera saying "Next time, the Star of Tyranny will die!". (Raoh victories only) #Kenshiro does the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken on the loser with kung-fu noises. After the last hit, he turns his back and says "You're already dead!" then the loser's skin (if it is mechanical, circuits begins to malfunction) swells up then explodes with their Star KO scream. On-Screen Appearance Kenshiro walks in and cracks his knuckles announcing "I shall show you the true essense of Hokuto Shinken.". Special Quotes *You really think you could kill me with a weapon as long as that? (When fighting Tadakatsu) *You really think you could kill me with a vaccuum cleaner? (When fighting Luigi) *Jagi, say my name. (When fighting Jagi) *I did arm-wrestle once. (When fighting Sakura) *You really want this position so bad, Toki? TAKE IT! (When fighting Toki) *Raoh, your ambitions end here! (When fighting Raoh) *You should run along before you get short-circuited. (When fighting Alisa) *I'm willing to go back and alter the future if I may! (When fighting Shin) *Thouzer, I have found your secrets! (When fighting Thouzer) *Bowser, I have found your secrets! (When fighting Bowser) *Then let's warm them up. (When fighting Barney D.) *My brother, I must save you. (When fighting Hyou) *Rei, I will not use the Seikyokurin this time. (When fighting Rei) *Yes, tap them out, and the training rhythm is on! (When fighting June R.) *I'll give that wolf a nap he'll never forget. (When fighting Gianna) *Life is a privilage, and you don't deserve it! (When fighting any villain) *Was it a poacher's trap? (When fighting Captain Tina) *Yes, I need to focus my mind. (When fighting Jennifer) Trivia *Kenshiro shares his gameplay English voice actor with Lee Chaolan, Sima Zhao, Murray Wiggle, and Landia. *Kenshiro shares his Japanese voice actor with Tutter and Toshiie Maeda. *Kenshiro shares his French voice actor with Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. *Kenshiro is one of many anime characters who were much requested for SSB4, along with Naruto, Sailor Moon, Pegasus Seiya, Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, and Yohko Mano. **He along with Heihachi Mishima, Chrom, and Ghirahim are the only ones who cause impact in a victory pose; in this case, the fourth victory pose. *Kenshiro says his catchphrase "You're already dead!" many times in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, including: **On the character select screen, after the announcer says "Kenshiro!". **At the end of his Hyper Smash. **At the end of his Final Smash, should the player have pressed the A and B buttons simultaneously. **During his fourth victory pose, which is a shortened version of his Hyper Smash. *Tadakatsu Honda is Kenshiro's default rival. His second rival is Luigi. *Of all the Shonen Jump protagonists featured in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Kenshiro is the first to be confirmed. Category:Fist of the North Star characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4